


Coopers & Blossoms

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Jason and Polly are dating, and they use their sisters to help them hide their relationship. Cheryl and Betty end up spending a lot of time together and enjoying each other company, becoming friends. But Cheryl starts to see Betty differently... Could the Coopers and the Blossoms see beyond their names, and find each other?





	

The Blossom’s white car was parked close to the river, Cheryl and Betty stayed on the back seat while Jason and Polly left, hand in hand to find a nice and private place to install their blanket.

It’s been weeks now that Cheryl helped her brother Jason. He was dating Polly Cooper, and their family couldn’t accept it so the twins got an idea, more like Jason got an idea and asked Cheryl to help him.

Cheryl couldn’t say no to him, she loved him so much, he was the only one beeing here for her, caring for her. Jason said it wouldn’t be bad if they hang out in groupe, the Cooper’s sisters and the Blossom’s twins, like that, their parents wouldn’t suspect anyone dating if their sisters tagged along with them.  
That was how Cheryl ended up in this car with Betty watching Jason and Polly disappearing away in the nature, the couple liked to hang out by the river, sitting on the grass, listening to the sweet sound of the water and the birds, sometimes lying on a blanket and cuddling. They liked to talk about their future and how much they loved each other. They would also make out, Cheryl was sure about that even it Jason would never told her.

“They are cute.” said Cheryl looking at Betty, the blonde was a years younger than them and very shy, but she was also very nice and funny, Cheryl liked to hang out with her even if she was forced to be here, Betty was always nice to her.

Cheryl didn’t have much friends, she was living in her brother’s shadow, people talked to her in hope to get close to the popular boy, nobody payed attention to her before she met Betty.  
The younger Cooper would bring snacks for the redhead and some games to help time fly faster while the couple was having a date. Always trying to help them enjoy their time together, Cheryl like this about Betty, the young blonde was selfless, she was doing everything to make other people comfortable.

Betty made her laugh multiple time, and Cheryl started to think about her as a friend, her 1st real friend. The only one that wasn’t talking to her because she was Jason’s sister but because she was Cheryl, stuck in the same situation, wanting to help a sibling.

“Yeah they are cute,” smiled Betty opening her bag. “Want so orange jus?”

Cheryl nodded and Betty gave her little brick of orange juice, Cheryl took out the straw and pierced the aluminium seal. “Thanks Betts.” she said as she took a sip. Then her eyes caught a big thing in the girl’s bag. “What game did you bring today?” she asked curious.

“Twister!” said Betty happily. “I was tired of the boring board game, I wanted to change.” she explained to Cheryl. “Wanna play?” she asked taking it out of her bag. “But be careful I’m kind of very good at this game.” warned Betty with a challenging smile.

Cheryl smiled too. “Betty come on, you’re talking to the captain of the river vixen, flexibility is like my second name!” said the older girl opening her door, Betty followed her out of the car.

They installed the game on the floor and started to play. Betty was focused on her hands and feet, Cheryl started away from betty, on the other side of the game, not wanting to be stuck at the beginning. Neither of the girls wanted to lose but Betty fall fist, taking Cheryl with her in her fall, the two girls were lying on the ground, Betty practically on top of the redhead. Seeing how everything turned out they started to laugh even more, Cheryl shook her head. “Well I think I won this game.” she said not moving or pushing Betty away from her.

Betty nodded, not moving either. “Seems like it.” she answered with a smile, not really caring who would win or lose. 

“Having fun?” asked Jason as the couple walked back to them.

Betty quickly moved away from Cheryl and stood up before helping her friend, the two were still smiling, wanting to laugh. “Yeah, it was fun.” said Betty getting closer to Polly as Jason helped Cheryl fold the twister carpet. “We are already leaving?” she asked her sister who nodded at her.

“Our parents prepared a big dinner for some of their friend and they don’t want us to be home late.” explained Jason.

Betty nodded and took her bag to put the game back in it, Cheryl helped her but the spinner was very big for the bag. “How did you put this in the bag in the first place?” asked Cheryl not understanding how the game fit in the bag earlier. They finally find a wait to put the game back in the bag and left the riverside.

 

More times passed, and now Cheryl was the one asking Jason when he would go out with Polly so she could hang out with Betty. Jason was happy Cheryl made a friend, he was conscious his little sister -younger by 2 minutes- didn’t have any good friends to hang out with. And he wouldn’t complain about seeing Polly more often to please Cheryl too.

But one day, this great friendship between the girls changed for something else, and that day, they were not by the river like usually. 

It was raining, but Jason didn’t wanted to cancel. He had prepared an indoor date, he wanted to take Polly to a nice restaurant outside of Riverdale for lunch, then a art museum visit, the museum was just beside the restaurant and then on their way back, they would finish with a milkshake at pop’s with their sisters before going home.  
The four high schooler drove past the City limitation, the wipers were moving really fast but the view was still very bad, Jason had to park some minutes waiting for the rain to calm down, Betty was quiet that day, and Cheryl was worried, she put her hand on Betty’s thigh, the blonde looked up at her.

“You okay Betty?” she asked concern in her voice.

Betty nodded. “Just a little tired.” she smiled a little, reassuring Cheryl. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jason gave Cheryl the keys, asking her to be back by 4pm and to be careful, then Polly followed Jason out of the car.

Cheryl got out of the car too, she waited for them to enter the restaurant and she went back in it, sitting this time on the driver’s seat. Betty jumped on the front seat. “What are we doing?” she asked looking around, it wasn’t raining anymore, but the sun was still hiding behind the clouds.

“I heard they have a drive movie theater in here, not like ours, way better.” said Cheryl with a smile. “But if you don’t want to go we can do something else.”

Betty shook her head. “The drive in is a great idea.” said Betty as Cheryl started the car.

They buy tickets and find a nice place, not to far away, not to close, and quickly ate the sandwiches Betty made for them. This afternoon it was a romantic movie, Betty liked those kind of movie. Betty didn’t really saw the movie, she felt asleep twenty minute in. Cheryl smiled at the younger girl and took on of the blanket on the back seat, the one they used to go sit on the riverside and covered Betty.

The movie was almost done when Betty woke up, looking around a little lost before remembering where she was. Cheryl heard her move and looked at her friend.

“How are you sleeping beauty?” she asked laughing but Betty blushed.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep…” said Betty shyly. “I ruined everything…”

Cheryl shook her head, “You didn’t ruin anything.” she said sincerely. “But how come you’re so tired? what did you do last night?” she asked in a sexy tone, making Betty blush even more but laugh too.

“Homework…” said Betty looking down. “When Polly told me we would spent the day out, I realised I had a lot to do… I couldn’t let her down, and didn’t wanted to miss an opportunity to have fun with you.” she confessed making Cheryl’s heart warm up.

“Well next time, take your books and I will help you, I already followed most of your classes last year and I’m pretty good in math and biology.” explained Cheryl nicely. 

“Really? you don’t mind?” asked Betty. “Because Polly never wants to help me, she said she’s too busy and that nobody helped her so…”

Cheryl put her hand on Betty’s shoulder. “Polly is clearly busy with my brother, but I’m here if you need anything Betty, I mean it.”

“Thank you.” said Betty putting her hand on Cheryl’s, caressing the redhead’s hand with her thumb, realising how intimate was the gesture, the two girls took their hands away and looked around. Most of the cars were leaving the parking lot, and the next movie would be at 6pm so they needed to find something else to do.

It wasn’t even 2pm and they parked on a parking lot close to the drive in. Cheryl didn’t know what they could do and Betty didn’t take any games today plus it started raining again, a lot. They jumped on the backseat to get more comfortable and went under the blankets to not be cold. They could barely look outside because of the rain. Some fog formed on the inside of the windows because of their breathing making the view outside even more blurry.

“I hope they went to the museum before it started raining.” said Cheryl thinking about Jason and Polly.

Betty smiled, “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind running hand in hand under the rain and hide under the entrance porch of a little store, getting close to each other to get warm, it’s so romantic.” said Betty imagining the scene. “They are so lucky to have each other, you know Polly really love Jason.”

“And Jason is crazy in love with Polly.” confirmed Cheryl.

Betty looked down. “I hopped all my life someone would look at me like Jason and Polly look at each other, and I really hoped this someone would be Archie, but he will never look at me like that…” confessed Betty. The girls already talked about Archie, Cheryl knew Betty had a big crush on him.

“He don’t deserve you Betty, Archie is an asshole, he date a girl then let her down when he lay eyes on another one.” said Cheryl sighing, she never could understand why Betty liked this guy, yeah he was handsome but he was such a player, that it erased all his charms. Betty really deserved better, she was cute and smart and strong, and so much nice, Cheryl sighed again. “Archie really is an ass.” she said to Betty.

“No he’s nice,” said betty smiling. “Even if it’s true that he can act stupidly sometimes.” she added laughing.

Cheryl laughed too. “That’s what I’m saying, he’s an ass!” she insisted laughing. “Say it Betty, Archie’s an ass!!!” she repeated louder.

“No!” said Betty shaking her head but laughing as Cheryl jumped on her, straddling her.

“Say it Betty!” she told the blonde who moved under her, but not really trying to get away from Cheryl, the redhead liked how they would fool around each other, always finding themselves so close to each other, and pushing the other to come even closer, feeling good in each other space, bodies touching. Just like right now, with Betty sitting and Cheryl straddling her, sitting on the blonde.

Betty put her hand on Cheryl’s waist, making sure the redhead stay in place. “You can’t make me say it…” she challenged Cheryl with a little smile.

“Oh, you think so?” asked Cheryl moving her hands on Betty’s sides, finding her ribs and starting to tickle the blonde who was very sensible about it and Cheryl knew it. This time Betty really wanted to get away from Cheryl’s devil hands, she yelled at her to have mercy, laughed and moved in every way. She ended up laying on the back seat, Cheryl still on top of her, still tickling Betty who couldn’t stop laughing. Cheryl’s face was very close to Betty’s and the redhead stopped moving, realising the blonde was under her, moving her body against hers, and it was really pleasant. Too much pleasant to be a normal situation between friends. Cheryl was very aroused by this and this was bad, Betty was her only friend…

“You actually don’t have to stop you know?” said Betty seeing Cheryl suddenly petrified, “I mean, if you want you can keep doing…” 

Cheryl looked at Betty in the eyes, without moving. “Really?” she asked unsure, was Betty feeling good too pressed against her?

“Yeah, I… I’m having lots of…fun.” the blonde hesitated on how to say the last part, her eyes into Cheryl’s. 

The redhead nodded. “Then no mercy for you Elizabeth Cooper!” said Cheryl attacking the blonde again, but this time she didn’t tickle the blonde, it was more like she was intensely gripping the blonde’s sides into her hand, and Betty continued to move her body, her pelvis meeting Cheryl’s, their body moving together.

Cheryl was getting wetter each time Betty pushed her hips against her. It send waves of pleasure in her entire body. Now the tickles completely stopped, it was only caresses and moans in the car.

Betty was really into it, she moved faster and Cheryl needed more, more of Betty. She got closer and started kissing the blonde’s neck slowly, not wanting to break the moment. Betty mover her head to make it easier and Cheryl smiled against the pale blonde’s hot skin. It was getting hot in the car, Betty put her hands on Cheryl’s hair, wanting to keep her close to her and Cheryl would not complain. The kisses went from Betty’s neck, to her collarbone back to her neck then on her jaw.

Cheryl moved away a little to look at Betty, the girl had closed her eyes and opened them to see what Cheryl was doing, they were still bumping into each other slowly now, Betty swallowed hard and looked at Cheryl’s chest before looking back at her eyes, “Can I...Can I touch you?” asked Betty shyly. Cheryl couldn’t believe it, it was better than anything she even imagined. Betty was so pretty and feeling her so close was making her so hot. Cheryl took Betty’s hands and put them on her breasts, the two girls moaned.

The blonde opened Cheryl’s shirt, and Cheryl shivered at the touch, Betty’s fingers were cold, compared to the rest of her body that was so hot, it was surprising. Betty let her fingers wander under Cheryl’s bras, feeling her hard nipple, Cheryl had never been that much aroused before, even with her clothes on, her pussy was on fire. Betty bumping into her was making her pleasure grow inside her, and the blonde’s sweet fingers on her breast were helping it. Cheryl felt it, it was coming, something inside her was feeling good very good, and each move make it even better, she knew it could be more good in short time and then it happened, her body tensed, her pussy was throbbing and then she trembled, she never felt something that good in her life, she let a little cry out as she orgasmed.

Betty took her hands away and looked at her Cheryl. “Did you just…?” asked Betty in a whisper, Cheryl nodded shyly. 

Cheryl was a little out of breath. “Humm… do you want me to…?” she didn’t know how to ask, she wanted to help Betty feel good too. “I could-” she was cut by Betty taking her hand and putting it between her thighs.

“I touched myself before, just use your hand like this.” she said determined. Cheryl obeyed but she let her hand go under Betty’s skirt, to rub her clit through the girl’s pink panties. Betty was soaked wet, and moaning under her friend’s touches. It made Cheryl smile, she used her free hand to touch Betty’s chest too, she knew it was good when Betty was doing it to her so the slid her hand under the blonde’s t-shirt and caressed her breasts, Betty moved her hips against Cheryl’s hand faster and harder until her body trembled too. 

Cheryl went closer, Betty had her eyes closed again, she was breathing heavily, Cheryl kissed her neck and made her way to her jaw, she was about to finally kiss the blonde’s lips when her phone rang.

The two girls jumped and Cheryl looked around to find it, she finally find her bag and took the phone out, it was Jason.

When she hung up, she looked at Betty. “We’re late, they’re waiting for us.” she just said while buttoning her shirt up. Betty put her skirt and t-shirt in place and looked at Cheryl confused. “You don’t talk about this to anyone okay?” said Cheryl coldly, the redhead was scared people would know she was in love with a girl, with a Cooper, like it wasn’t enough with her brother. And to be honest she wasn’t sure what Betty thought about all this.

Betty looked sad and Cheryl felt guilty. “I wasn’t about to talk about it anyway,” said Betty in defense. “my mom is very religious…”

Cheryl nodded at her her, “Good, we should go now.” she said a little more nicely. They went on the front sit, awkwardly. Cheryl wiped the fog away from the windscreen and they drove to the meeting spot, the girls stayed silent. Cheryl parked the car and Betty got out, she smiled quickly at her sister before going on the back seat again, Cheryl quickly looked at the two blondes, before looking at her brother, Jason was frowning.

“What the hell were you doing?” he asked angry. “I was so worried something happened to you two! I send like ten messages!”

Cheryl looked down. “I’m sorry we went to the drive in and lost track of the time…” lied the redhead girl, she couldn’t say she was pleasuring Betty on the back seat of his car it would be weird.

He shook his head with disappointment, and Cheryl was angry at herself, her brother was never angry at her before. He would always be patient and calm with her, it broke her heart to see his reaction, she was like only fifteen minutes late, not two hours… He turned and went in the car. Cheryl saw Betty’s eyes on her but ignored her, she sat beside her in silence.

“It’s hot in there,” said Jason opening his window. Polly did the same and Cheryl wanted to sink into her seat and disappear right now. She gave a quick glance at Betty who blushed.

The atmosphere was tense until Polly started talking. “The restaurant was really great, and the museum so cool,” she explained for the girls, her head turning to them. “It was the most romantic date someone prepared for me.” she said turning to Jason, putting her hand on the boy’s. “I love you so much…” she told him.

Cheryl wanted to look at Betty, to meet her eyes, and tell her how much she loved her too but she couldn’t. She wanted to believe that Betty felt something too, but it was hard to imagine. Cheryl was too scared to have her heart broken, because they were more chance for a broken heart. She needed to talk to the blonde, to make things clear between them but she was too scared of rejection. Cheryl felt rejected all her life, except for her brother, nobody loved her, her parents just tolerated her, they wanted a boy and got twins, they cared more about Jason, perfect Jason. Her friends? she didn’t have many and most of them were here because of Jason, Betty was the only one she got, she couldn’t lose her… she loved her too much.

“We won’t have time to stop at Pop’s” said Jason breaking the silence. “Next time?” he asked to Polly who nodded with a big smile.

Cheryl looked at Betty but the girl looked away quickly, Cheryl sighed, so Betty didn’t wanted to look at her anymore?

 

The next weeks, the two girls avoided each other, making Polly and Jason angry. No more date until the sisters were talking again. Cheryl heard her brother on the phone with Polly, they were trying to understand what happened between Betty and her. They would never guess thought Cheryl deciding to go to school before Jason caught her around.

He tried to make her talk three time this week and she wasn’t up for a fourth. He was nice but he was pissed too, he couldn’t go out with Polly without her and Betty. And she understood that Betty was avoiding her too, so it was perfect, he couldn’t just blame her.

She arrived early in front of the school building, it was so calm, just like in the car under the rain, with Betty against her. Cheryl shook her head, she had to stop thinking about it. She sighed, some kids arrived too, and she heard Betty’s voice, she blonde was with Archie and Jughead. Cheryl ignored them and walked to the entrance.

During her second class, Cheryl got a text from Jason, he got a fight with Polly and needed to talk, they didn’t have lots of classes together, they took opposite courses, she was more into science and he was more into literature. He asked her to meet him in the chemistry lab at 4 because it would be empty. She hesitated, but Jason was her brother and he needed her so she told him she would be there.

At 4 she walked slowly to the chemistry lab, the lights were off, and the shutters were half closed, the sun lighten a little the room but it was still very dark, Cheryl frowned, trying to see Jason as the entered the class. The door closed behind her and someone locked it from outside. She wanted to turn around but as her eyes adapted to the dark and she spotted Betty standing up as the heard the door closing too.

Their eyes meet and Cheryl heart stopped beating. Betty was so beautiful, in the dark, her blonde hair seemed to glow.

“What’s happening here?” finally asked Betty walking to the window to open the shutters a little more, allowing more light in the lab while Cheryl tried to open the door but they were locked inside.

Cheryl shook her head. “I don’t know, I was supposed to meet Jason here.” she explained sincerely.

Betty turned back to her. “And I was supposed to meet Polly…”

“Do you think they…?” Cheryl didn’t needed to finish her sentence, Betty nodded.

“Probably.” sighed the blonde as she sat on a desk, looking outside. “We just wait, they will come back, they can’t let us here all night.”

Cheryl agreed to her, Betty was right, they would come back anytime soon. The silence was awkward but it was their chance to talk about the other day. Cheryl wasn’t sure she really wanted to talk about it but she wanted Betty’s friendship back.

“Listen,” started Cheryl walking to Betty and sitting on the opposite desk. “Things got out of hands the other day and I-”

“Out of hands?” cut Betty staring straight at the redhead. “We shared something intimate and you dismissed it like it was nothing.” explained the blonde frowning. “I feel like you used me Cheryl and it hurts.”

Cheryl frowned too. “What were you expecting?! I panicked!” confessed the redhead. “You are my best friend, and you love Archie…” Cheryl looked down before looking up at Betty tears in the eyes. “Nobody know I’m gay, Betty, my parents would kill me…” Betty stood up from the desk and came closer to Cheryl, putting her hand on her friend’s thighs. Cheryl looked at the hand on her and sighed. “It’s not like I could ask you to be my girlfriend…”

Betty smiled. “And why not?” she asked her other hand on Cheryl’s chin to make the redhead look at her in the eyes. Betty was so sweet and gentle.

Cheryl sadly smiled. “Well, you’re my only friend, you’re straight and you’re a Cooper.” said Cheryl like it was the worst thing in the world. “I always fall for girls I can never be with.” she confessed sadness in her voice. “I just need to get used to it.”

Betty got even closer to Cheryl, positioning herself between the redhead’s legs, stopping against the desk where Cheryl was still sitting. “Do you think I would insist on staying under your body, asking you to touch me until I come if I was straight and loving Archie?” Asked Betty in a whisper sexily in Cheryl’s ear, the redhead shivered, this Betty was not the shy and innocent one everybody thought she was, it was a strong and determined Betty. 

“So what? Are you telling me you’re not straight and in love with Archie?” asked Cheryl as Betty faced her, not understanding this sudden change in Betty’s attitude. 

Betty smiled at the redhead. “I’m saying that I was maybe exaggerating my feelings for Archie, I forced myself to think I was loving him because he’s an athlete like you, because his hair are the same color as yours, and that liking boys is all my mother is expecting from me.”

Cheryl’s heart was beating faster now. “Are saying you liked him because he reminded you of me?” she asked again, wanting to be sure. Not jumping to conclusions again.

Betty nodded. “It was easier to think I was into him and going to his football match to watch him and not because I like to watch you cheer on the team… you caught my eyes way before our siblings started to date but I tried to ignore it because you’re a girl, and a Blossom.” explained Betty, Cheryl was about to faint, her eyes about to cry. “But those feelings are here,” she added her hand on her heart. “and I can’t stop them, I want to be with you Cheryl. I don’t care that you’re a girl and a Blossom, I’m feeling good with you...”

Cheryl didn’t answer, she just nodded, tears in the eyes. She got closer to Betty’s face and captured the blonde’s lips with hers. Betty’s lips were so soft and Cheryl wished she had tasted them the other day, when they were in the car, because this feeling was better than anything else. Betty’s tongue brushed against her lower lips and Cheryl opened her mouth to let the exploration continue. It was the most passionate kiss she ever experienced, her arms circled Betty’s body, pushing she girl against her. Cheryl didn’t wanted this moment to stop but they broke apart to breath, Betty was smiling at her and Cheryl couldn’t hide her smile either. Not wanting to broke apart fully, Betty put her forehead against Cheryl’s. They stayed like that some minutes, eyes closing, just feeling each other close.

Finally Betty moved away, she looked up at Cheryl and sat beside her, taking the redhead’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. The simple but intimate gesture made Cheryl smile even more. God she really loved the girl, but it was maybe a little too early to tell her that, Cheryl could wait for the good moment.

“We should text Polly and Jason, telling them we’re friends again.” said the blonde taking her phone.

“Friends?” asked Cheryl with a raised eyebrow but with a smile on her lips, she was just trying to tease Betty.

“Well we can’t tell them we’re girlfriends, not yet.” explained Betty looking down at their joined hands. “Or they won’t let us alone during their dates anymore, I know my sister, she’s very protective.” added Betty seriously. “I don’t want them to interfere in our... relationship.”

Cheryl nodded, it was true that with Jason and Polly knowing it would be complicated to have a moment or to avoid their teasing and questions, it was probably better to not tell them for now. Taking things slow, getting adjusted to all this changes and preparing to face the world. “Okay, we will tell them later, for now it’s just you and me.” said Cheryl kissing Betty’s cheek before kissing her on the corner of the lips. “And we shouldn’t call them right now, we could use a little time together…”

Betty smiled as Cheryl kissed her way to her ear. “Yeah we could definitely use some time alone together she said putting her phone on the desk and turning her head to kiss Cheryl again. 

FIN


End file.
